The many sides of the well
by Inugurl27k
Summary: Kagome, fighting a demon, sends her children through the well in hopes of keeping them safe. But something is different with the well. InuYashaStarGate xover Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, but any OC's So mine
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

"Run! Run for the well!" The young woman shouted to her children as she pulled back her bow, "Please for the love of gods don't stop till you're through!" As she released her arrow a pink aura flared out from the tip, blowing her pale blue summer kimono about her form and sweeping her midnight tresses up into their wake.

Kagome's arrow sunk deep into the strange demon host. The man fell to the ground in pain before his pouch sealed and he fainted. A success. She turned towards the three figures behind her. "Why are you still here? Go!"

She had to send them away, didn't they under stand? 'Inuyashas' hurt. Shippo can work the well. He can take Yasha and Yuki to my world and I can go back for their father.' She turned to her oldest, the fox child she raises as her own. "Shippo, go to my world, I have to go back"

"Mama! Don't leave us!" Kagome looked to her little girl, her gray Dog ears, atop her silver head drooping with worry and fear. "Please mama, come with us!"

"Yuki go with Shippo and help him get Yasha to the well."

"NOOOO!" Yasha broke free of his brother's hold and firmly set his small two year old body against his mother's leg.

"Yasha I Said Go." Kagome firmly pried her youngest form her person and stepped away. With one last look at her fox child and her pups, both who ears sagged with devastation, she ran from the clearing, back towards the burring village they had left behind.

To Be Continued...

A/N: This will not be a typical fanfic. the crossover choice is weird, I know, but this was the choice for this story. It isnt that common, Ive acctualy seen only one other on media miner that Id hope theyd add to. I wont beg you to review, I dont really care. I prefer flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I could ever create amazing characters like Inu and the gang.

Chapter One

The Stargate's seventh symbol lock and the great stone ring activated. SG1 quickly crossed the threshold of ancient technology. As they arrived on the other side the team, Cornell Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the ex-jafa Teilc, were nauseated by the stench of burning flesh in the air.

"OH! Ok," Jack turned towards his team, "Daniel, Dial us back up."

"Why we just got here, and besides what if the natives need help." Daniel was of course referring to the screams, cries and staff weapon blasts clearly heard in the distance.

"Daniel do we really have to have this conversation every time! They haven't seen us yet. We're not involved." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and turned back towards the gate. "Lets…."

Jack lifted his gun and pointed it at the tree line. The others could follow his example as three figures bolted out in to the clearing from the direction of the battle.

The figures halted abruptly when their eyes fell upon the team. Daniel lowered his gun however when he saw the figures were children. Sam lowered hers slightly when she saw they were deformed. The oldest, a ten year old boy, of the three had bright auburn hair pulled into a ponytail and brilliant emerald eyes. His feet how ever looked like paws, his ears were pointed, and he had a tail. He had on a light teal shirt with a brown vest, and green slacks.

The next oldest was a girl with silver hair to her mid back and blue eyes. She couldn't be older than five. She had claws and grey dog ears perched atop her head. She was dressed in what looked like a light pink summer kimono and like the older boy, she was barefoot.

The youngest of the group looked younger than two and dressed just like the older boy. He also had silver hair and gray dog ears, but his eyes were amber.

The two groups stared at each other for along time, the younger group staring at one member of SG1 in particular, and they looked terrified. A shot in the distance shook them out of their retrieve. The older boy stepped in front of the other two and reached inside his vest. Convinced the boy was about to expose a weapon of some kind Daniel and Carter raise their guns and the entire SG1 went into defense mode.

The boy flung a top at the group, or in actuality ant Telic. The team did not expect the top to grow ten times its size however. As O'Neill, Carter, and Jackson jumped out of the path of the mutant toy Telic fired upon it twice with his staff weapon. It shrunk and the youngest child screamed.

A rustling sounded from the forest and three jafa emerged directly behind the children.

A/N: Thanks for your advise whimsy and i would fix it but the site is being very picky right now. I know this chap. is corney but this was a fun/trial story to begin with. R&R! L8R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I not now nor have I ever had any rights to Inuyasha OR Stargate, unfortunately. I do however own any OC's and their personalities, so paws off.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I honestly never thought I'd get any. So now I need your help. I need all my wonderful readers to help me out. I'm talking about vote's people.

Should I….

A: Have Inu and the gang go to the SG1 universe.

B: Have the majority of the action take place in the Inuyasha world.

C: Have a good heapin' helpin' of both supernatural goodness.

So please, this story is for you, and to help me improve my lovely writing skills. Vote!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

A/N: Well folks the whole "you need to help me out thing" didn't work very well. I got one response to it. And to in thanks to this person, I will try to write to the rest of my story from his/her vote. To tell ya I'm disappointed is an understatement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Stargate, and or any supporting storylines, characters, or catch phrases. (And yeah I'm pissed, that's why you bastards don't get no funny disclaimer!)

The younger of the children screamed again.

"OKASAN!" the little boy was turning purple. Jack noticed the jafa belonged to Anubis.

"Daniel! Dial us home!" he ordered as he ran to the screaming boy and picked him up. The jafa reacted to his sudden movement by firing his staff weapon at O'Neill. His aim how ever was thrown off as an enormous top spun at him by the red haired boy and itknocked him off balance.

Teli'c saw the act of aggression directed at his friend and he responded appropriately. He charged his staff weapon and returned fire. Repeatedly. The older of the two boys (the one not in the arms of the great and powerful Jack) began to hurl balls of fire from his hands. Though Sam, jack, and Teli'c all saw this action as "oh no, bad." The boy was fighting on their side at the moment.

The little girl had run up beside jack, who was in a dilemma. The child he was holding would not release his neck, there for he could not help to lay down cover for Daniel. The silver haired girl took it upon her self to solve the problem. She pulled her brothers long hair to get his attention and offered her arms to him. He immediately released Jack, and he in return pulled his gun and opened fire.

Behind them the gate activated. Daniel, finished with his job, ran forth and picked up the youngest boy and the little girl as jafa reinforcements emerged and joined the battle. Seeing the activated gate Sam followed closely behind Daniel and discharged her IDC code into the wormhole ten seconds before Daniel ran through with the children. Laying one last round down, Carter slipped through the gate.

Teli'c left soon after Carter, and seeing his team was safely through, Jack ran forth, collecting the remaining child (though the child was resistant) and dove to the gate.

A/N: Yeah, I suck at writing action scenes, so what? Wanna fight about it? If I was that bad, please review and tell me. I also understand that my chapters are incredibly short, but I'm posting as I'm writing so whatever I have in my mind at the moment for the story goes up. I don't know if it would be wise, giving my email to you people, cause for all I know, your all perverts. I trust I'll see you either praising me and/or bashing me soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to Inuyasha and Stargate…. Well ya know except my Inuyasha season one box set, my Inuyasha mangas, Inuyasha movies 1-4, my Inuyasha soundtrack, and my very own, home made inu plushie and ears….

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I didn't think I should continue. I mean no one reviews anymore, is it really that hard to just take a few minutes after you read a story to tell the author what you thought of it? I don't think it's very difficult. I mean I review after every story I read. Think about it. This isn't a threat but if I don't get ten reviews before my next up date, you will not be getting a new chapter. You will be getting a notice that this story is being deleted. Thanks to all those who have been considerate enough to review, you will all be remembered…

When the SG team stepped into the embarkation room at Stargate command things were pretty routine. General Hammond gave the order, guns were lowered and the med team was called. They were most likely called because some where between the planet and earth, the small red-haired child had bitten O'Neill.

Fraser had arrived shortly after SG1 had and quickly set to the task of prying the boys teeth form the cornels arm. Teicl and Daniel had already handed their charges over to waiting airmen and were now de-arming themselves. Once the redhead was safely cuffed and in a solitary room, the team headed to the infirmary to seek treatment from the battle, and the minor cuts and bruises the little aliens had inflicted upon them.

A/N: this is all you get till I get my reviews. I have some really good ideas for things like the briefing and I have already prewritten some answers to some of the questions you sent me.

Please review, I really want you to see what I have in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok. Hi. Before I update I must send my love out to my **5** wonderful reviewers. Not readers cause you suck! You should review. Then you'd be cool. But any how, I would like to take this time to write nice _long_ responses to my reviewers.

**MeNotYou** you know Cassandra? Well you know how the Goul'd fucked with her people? It's relatively the same idea; ideal hosts. Do you think I can pull it off?

**a hopeful reader** I know it's short. I tend to write what's ever on my mind and then post it so you guys don't have to wait any longer than you already have to find out what comes next. Think of it like little fixes of my fanatic drug. Thank you, also. I do like to think of my self as the comic relief in my life. My friend Dave calls me the female Jack.

**Yasraena****** I plan on Mommy and Daddy joining our earth friends shortly. As shortly as I can manage that is. Thank you very much for the compliment. I try and its all for you guys.

**whimsy007** yhea, I know. Spell check isn't cutting it for me. Of course tetsiga can still transform. I mean it can transform in Kagome's time, in the castle behind the looking glass it transformed. The children do only speak Japanese though Kagome has tried to teach them English. I don't know how far Daniels studies are, so for my fic I'm giving him a crash course in Japanese life, language, and culture. Of course blood tests will be done. Its standard procedure for new gateies right? You've been a great help. I thank you 10 times more.

**Megan Consoer** yes I will write more.

I thank you all once again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sung his fang at the demon that held his mates unconscious form. It was unfortunate that the innocent host fell as well but the hanyou had no choice. His mate came first above all else. He had decided long ago his pups would never be left motherless. He caught his wife's body before it hit the ground and leaped up to safety.

It was an unfortunate sight that greeted him atop his tree. The village was decimated. Though evacuated hours earlier, they still lost a good deal of men. Not to mention the livestock had run off.

What really had him puzzled were the demons. This type had left this world years ago. Inuyasha had not even been born yet when the great lord and his armies had fled. He didn't even think Totosai lived under the great lord's rule.

The freed soldiers were running about, screaming something in that en-galish Kagome learned about. He heard a few common terms, such as "death", "help", Lord and others. If there was one thing Inuyasha had learned about in his travels; panic bad. Fear caused anger. Anger made mobs. Mobs tend to riot. Innocent people get hurt in riots.

He needed Kagome to wake up. If she did, she could try to calm them. Maybe.

"Kagome? Please wake up kio." Inuyasha slapped her face lightly. Her gray blue eyes opened and the final remnants of dream land evacuated them.

"Yasha? What happened? Are you ok?" that was just like his mate. More concerned about her tough half demon husband than her own weak human body.

"Keh! Like those bastards could keep me down." His face became overcast with worry. "Are you alright? You were really out of it."

"Aww. Look. My big, bad mate all worried about me." She weakly lifted her hand to brush his silver bangs aside.

'Of course I was worried.' Towards the end of the ten hour battle, Kagome had been firing her arrows at a hoard of warriors. She failed to notice a single demon approach her from behind. The bastard stuck her with his weapon. Hard. Inuyasha had been across the village at the time and barely made it to her in time. The same demon who had attacked Kagome, was preparing to take her out. He had killed the demon, and Kagome had passed out.

"I need you to stay awake for me kio. I need you to calm these people down, or I'll have to step in. they may not be enslaved anymore but they're still dangerous."

"Inu, I just want to sleep." Her eyes began to close but he stopped her return to blissful darkness.

"Kagome, the quicker we calm them down, the sooner I'll let you sleep."

And so it began. Nestled safely in the arms of her lover, Kagome began the task of speaking and calming the mass.

_"No! You don't understand! We'll die without the symbiots! We can't survive this way!"_

_"It will be fine. You are no longer chained to your dependency of the demons. You will live long lives in the arms of your loved ones." _

_"How can we trust you! You did this."_

_"And you'll thank me later. And even if I lied, what will you do about it? You'll be dead."_ This didn't help the panic at all, but Kagome was tired and she had been around Inuyasha to long. He was starting to rub off.

Eventually (when they didn't start dropping like flies,) the warriors settled. With the help of Kagome and Inuyasha they went through the gate, on the condition they could come back and Kagome could free their families. Those opposed to this idea, the loyal ones, were no problem. The warriors killed the troublesome ones themselves claiming no one would prevent their freedom.

A/N: That's it for now campers! I hope you've enjoyed this segment of my Inu-Gate! Please review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue. Luv joo!


End file.
